


Uptown Funk Me Up

by Wondermificent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek's Birthday, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles is ridiculous, Uptown Funk, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondermificent/pseuds/Wondermificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday and they go out. Stiles is tired of 'what ifs' makes the 'grand gesture' by serenading him with the ever popular song, 'Uptown funk' by Bruno Mars. In the middle of a club. On Derek's birthday. Que the ridiculousness and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, since this song is so popular, I had a feeling Stiles would enjoy it. And I just got done watching the music video for it, and the way Burno Mars dances in it made me think of Stiles dancing like that. For Derek. And Derek nearing having a heartattack from it. So I had to write this. I hope you like. It's my first Sterek fix I've ever written ever, so yeah.  
> Enjoy!  
> Ps: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO WRITE BOYD INTO THIS SHIT,, HES JUST SO QUIET, IM AN IDIOT, PLEASE DONT KILL ME.

"No"  
"What do you mean, no?"  
"I mean, no."  
"Derek, come on. It's your birthday."  
"I'm aware."  
Stiles sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "I dunno why I try."  
Derek folded his arms over his chest as Erica hollered from the back of the loft. "I do!"  
"Shut it Erica!" Stiles yelled back and rolled his eyes as he collapsed onto the couch. He'd been trying to convince Derek to go out for his birthday for the better part of an hour and he was too tired to continue.  
"You're exhausting." Stiles muttered, and Derek snorted.  
"I'm exhausting? Do you even know yourself?"  
Stiles glared at him as Isaac walked past the couch from his room. Stiles sat up straight and looked at him pleadingly, but Isaac put his hands up in a defensive gesture and shook his head.  
"Nu-uh. This is between you two. Don't drag me into it."  
Stiles pouted and slouched down back into the couch. Derek uncrossed his arms and sighed, sitting in the armchair across from him. He looked at stiles with narrowed eyes.  
"Why do you want me to go out so bad?" He asked and Stlies looked at him a slight pout on his lips. Derek had to struggle to keep eye contact.  
"Because...it's your birthday." He said and shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Derek's eyes. "I thought it would be fun for everyone to go out, and spend some quality time getting wasted together." Derek snorted and fell back against the chair.  
"You don't have to use my birthday as an excuse to get wasted, Stiles. You're twenty-two years old. You can do so on your own."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands on his pants as if they were sweaty.  
"No, that's not-" he sighed again and shook his head. "Nevermind. Forget it. Wallow in your miserable loft, see if I care." Stiles mumbled and got up from the couch.  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked, sitting straighter, and Stiles shot him a glare.  
"Home. My efforts are wasted here, so I'm going. Leaving. Asta levista...you get the picture."  
He glanced over at Isaac who was watching them him with pity, and made his way to the door. He heard Erica come bounding down the loft stairs, and he looked over at her to say goodbye, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face. A mixture of anger, frustration and pity. She walked over to Stiles and turned him back towards Derek, and practically frog marched him to the couch.  
"What the hell, Erica!" He said as she shoved him back down, Stiles landed, practically sprawled against the couch, and fixed his shirt where it had ridden up. He glanced at Derek and saw him look away quickly, giving a light cough. He looked up at Erica angrily, and she shook her head.  
"Don't give me that look, you suck at this, Batman. So I'm going to help, as your side kick, of course."  
She turned her full attention to Derek, and smiled big. "We're going, Derek. All of us."  
He sighed, "But I don't-"  
She cut him off, "Yes you do, you're not the only werewolf in the loft, remember?"  
Eric's grinned got wider as Stiles saw Derek pale, "Your heart does this little, tha-dunk, every time you say you don't wanna go."  
"That's only because-"  
"Because you really do wanna go." She finished. "So were all gunna go out, and celebrate our magnificent Alphas birthday." She said, a note of finality in her voice. Derek glanced over at Isaac and then to Stiles, who was looking at the two of them with wide, hopeful eyes. Derek sighed and threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, but I swear if Scott throws up in my car, I'm gunna kill him."  
Stiles shot off the couch with a mighty fist pump. "Yes! Okay. Yes. You don't have to worry about that, I'll be getting Scott and Allison. Okay so, be ready by 9! I'll text you the address!" He paused, "Wait...do you even know how to use google maps?"  
Derek snarled at him, and shoved Stiles out the door.  
\------  
Derek looked around the club, his nose and ears getting assaulted with nefarious smells and too-loud sounds. Erica, Isaac and him had shown up at the same time Lydia and Jackson had, Jackson pulling up next to him in his silver Porsche. Lydia had looked him over, and rolled her eyes at what he was wearing, "You're gunna drive him wild." Derek heard her mumble under her breath and he went into a coughing fit.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked her and she just gave him a look, like she knew everything and there was no bother denying anything else. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.  
"You know. Anyway, let's go. Stiles and the rest are already here." Jackson smirked and offered his arm to Lydia. As she took it, Derek glanced around the small parking lot, looking for Stiles' Jeep.  
"I don't see the jeep though." Derek said, and Lydia turned her head while walking up to the bouncer.  
"He's here. Don't worry."  
Derek sighed, as Jackson gave his last name to the bouncer, and they let them all in. No ID check, nor cover charge.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked and Jackson glanced over at Derek, "My dad owns this place." He said with a shrug, "I've been coming here since I was 17."  
Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really should have had you all fill out character personality tests before I gave any of you the bite." He startled when Erica pinched him under his arm. She and Issac grinned at him, "A little too late for that, boss man." Isaac said sarcastically and Erica laughed.  
When they reached the wide room, full of dancing, grinding bodies, Jackson and Lydia led them to a small alcove filled with a couch and a couple armchairs. There was already a chilled bottle of vodka waiting for them, along with an dimpled-smiling Allison Argent.  
She got up and went straight for Derek, "Happy Birthday Derek!" She said and gave him a big hug. Derek returned the hug, not with as much enthusiasm, but he tried. When she pulled back, she took a small present out of her purse, and handed it to him. He could smell the wolfsbane through the wrapping and he gave her a sharp look.  
"It's a sort of charm." She said, nervously. "In case you get hurt, and don't have any wolfsbane to burn, this will help you." She said, and Derek glanced up at her, recognition dawning on his face.  
"Thanks." He said, "Really. This is, yeah. Thanks." he said, and Allison laughed.  
"You're welcome!"  
Lydia took that moment to pipe in, "Where's Scott?" She asked, and Allison turned away from Derek with a smile.  
"Helping Stiles get ready." She said and Derek's head snapped up from where he was fiddling with his gift.  
"Scott is helping him?" Lydia scoffed and Erica moaned, "Oh god." They both stood from the couch. "That's going to be a disaster. Erica, let's go." Lydia said, and the two of them wove their way through the crowd before Derek could say a word.  
"Where are they going? What's Stiles getting ready for? What's going on?" He asked and Allison smiled and sat down, patting the spot next to her.  
"You'll see. For now, sit down. Let's do some birthday shots!" Isaac perked up and moved from Derek's side to sit on Allison's other side on the couch, Jackson sat in the armchair and was going through Lydia's purse when he pulled out a bottle filled with golden liquor. When he opened it, Derek could get a hint of some sort of herb mixed with whiskey.  
"What the hell is that?" He asked, and watched as Jackson took a swig straight from the bottle, he grimaced and leaned forward to pass the bottle to Derek.  
"It's a drink Lydia mixed up for us, human challenged folks." He smirked as Derek took a sniff and brought his head away as if the liquid had personally offended him.  
"Some sort of herb that can get us drunk, without the killer side effects." He shrugged. "Tastes like shit, but it gets the job done." Jackson said and Issac took the bottle from Derek's hands. He smelled it, shrugged and took a big sip.  
And proceeded to choke.  
Allison padded him on the back as Jackson laughed.  
"Holy shit." He said, as he finished coughing and shot Allison a grateful look. "Thanks." He said and Allison smiled, "Anytime."  
She leaned over and took the large bottle of vodka from the middle of the table, pouring herself a shot. Jackson glanced over at Derek and took the bottle from Isaac, handing it to Derek he grinned "You gunna have any? Believe me, you might need it."  
Derek took the offered bottle, and frowned "Why would I need any-"  
Just then bright lights flooded the stage of the club and the music died down, an announcers voice, sounding oddly like Scott, came over the intercom and addressed the crowd.  
"May I have your attention please! Everyone, we will continue on with your regular scheduled as-no Stiles I'm not saying that oh my god- we'll get your music back soon. But for now, please give a round of applause for your performer of the night. He's doing a special performance for someone tonight, who just so happens to be celebrating a birthday." Derek felt his cheek flame as he glanced around the private spot.  
"What the hell?" He hissed and Allison pat his back soothingly.  
"Just watch." She said as Scott's voice boomed over the clubs speakers.  
"Give it up for the one. The only, Stiles Stilinski!" He shouted, and the club hollered like they actually knew what was going on. The stage lights went out for a moment, and Derek heard a beat start that sounded oddly like a song that Stiles hadn't stopped playing since it came on the radio. The whole club waved their arms up in the air and shouted, as Derek could only look on with rapt fascination as the spot lights came on and Stiles was on stage. 

He was dressed in obscenely tight pants and as his head popped up When the lyrics started, it took all of Derek's will power not to do...whatever it was he was gunna do, because the way he stood up there, with that hat and vest, shined shoes and all, Derek felt like he couldn't breathe.  
"This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold..." He sang along with the song as the crowd went wild. His hip thrusts alone made Derek's mouth go dry and he scrambled to take a shot of the liquor Jackson had gave him.  
He heard Jackson laughing, Allison and Isaac cat calling but for the life of him he couldn't take his damn eyes off of Stiles.  
"I'm too hot! (Hot damn)" Stiles sang as he fanned himself, finding Derek's eyes and winking at him. Derek swallowed and he looked around to see if he was winking at anyone else. When Allison shook her head and pointed to him, Derek couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush a bright red. He couldn't believe Stiles was up there, doing this for him, and as he watched him gyrate on stage, his heart felt like it was going to burst.  
He hadn't noticed when Lydia returned, but heard she and Allison talking amongst themselves over the music.  
"He looks good."  
"Damn straight he does. We dressed him."  
"You think it'll work?"  
"Look at him! He can't take his eyes off him. Of course it will."  
Derek's focus was broken when the speakers shouted,  
"Stop! Wait a minute!" Stiles pulled a glass from his back pocket as he saw a laughing Erica run onto stage brandishing a bottle of alcohol.  
"Fill my cup, put some liquor in it!" The whole club shouted back at Stiles, and his smile was blinding as Erica filled his glass and Stiles swallowed it down quickly. Derek could see the movement of his throat, he was so close to the stage and he let out a small whimper.  
"I cannot believe him." He sighed, and he heard his pack laugh.  
Erica stayed with him on stage, dancing for the next couple of lines, and Stiles kissed her cheek when she left. Derek growled, and then looked away to the table to see if anyone heard him. By the way everyone was looking at him, a knowing grin on their faces, he knew they had heard.  
"Before we leave, lemme tell y'all something." Stiles mouthed and raised his arms to have the club sing back at him, the others, singing along with him.  
"Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up. I said Uptown funk you up!"  
His pack shouted back at him, and Derek could see even Jackson was getting into it. Derek smiled, his first real non-disbelieving grin since Stiles' show started, and felt the fondness multiply in his chest. So this was why they all wanted him to go out, this is why Stiles wanted him to go out. Derek could get on board with this.  
Stiles hopped off the stage with a flourish and danced into the crowd as it parted like the sea. Once Stiles made eye contact with Derek, he never looked away.  
"Don't believe me just watch, don't believe me just watch, don't believe me just watch!" Stiles did a ridiculous little twirl and dance and ended up face to face Derek,  
"Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!" He sang and the rest of the pack gathered around him, signing and smiling along.  
\-----  
After, while Derek's buzz had calmed, and everyone else was tired and buzzed from dancing, they petitioned to leave. Derek and Stiles had been dancing all night, and Derek watched as Stiles handed his keys to a sober Scott.  
"Take my jeep. I'm-" he looked over at Derek with a question in his eyes and Derek nodded his head once.  
Stiles answering grin was blinding. He turned back to Scott, "I'm not going home tonight."  
Scott laughed, and took the keys gesturing towards Allison and Issac. "I'm taking them with me." He winked and Stiles fist bumped him respectively, "Nice."  
When they made it to the parking lot, Lydia announced that Erica was spending the night with her, and Jackson was going to give them a ride.  
Stiles made his way to Derek's car after saying their goodbyes, and promises to meet up for a large hungover breakfast at the local diner later that morning.  
The drive home was quiet, but not uncomfortable until they reached Derek's empty loft. Stiles stood in the center of the room, and for once didn't know what to do or say.  
"You're quiet for once. It's weird." Derek murmured from right behind him, and Stiles flailed clumsily. Derek laughed and grabbed Stiles's hands to prevent him from getting hit in the face when he turned around.  
"I just- I dunno what to say." Stiles sighed as he glanced down at his hands. Derek still hadn't let go.  
"Well, I have something to say." Derek took a deep breathe and looked at Stiles shyly.  
"Was tonight- was that for me?" He asked tentatively and all Stiles could do was nod.  
Derek smiled, his white teeth poking through his lips and Stiles's heart swelled.  
He knew he had to say it out loud tho.  
"I've loved you for three years." He blurted, and oh god. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Stiles cheeks, neck and from what Derek could see, chest, flushed a deep red.  
"I, uh- didn't mean to blurt that out like that, but it's true. I didn't know how to tell you, or if I'd even be able too. But then your birthday was coming up, and I know you don't like your birthday very much, so I wanted to make it great for you. To have something to remember it by, and I just...I couldn't let myself continue on in life thinking 'what if', ya know?" Stiles took a deep breath, realized he was rambling, and ran his hand through his hair. His felt a finger tip his chin up from where he was looking down at his shoes, and saw the soft smile on Derek's face.  
"I love you too. " He said simply and closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss.  
\----  
Afterwards, as they lay in bed tangled together, Stiles pushed the blankets off him with a sigh.  
"I'm too hot!" He complained, and Derek hummed into his neck, pulling Stiles closer.  
"Hot damn." Stiles heard Derek say and an explosion of surprised laughter burst out of Stiles. He lifted his head up, and look down at Derek.  
"Did you just-"  
"I did."  
"Oh man." Stiles laughed, and snuggled back with Derek, chuckling softly.


End file.
